


AsraxF!apprentice - Special Date Night (part 1 sfw, part 2 nsfw)

by SinnerForAsrian (KuroKittyPurr)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroKittyPurr/pseuds/SinnerForAsrian
Summary: An year has passed since the events in The Arcana.  Asra decides to take the apprentice out for a romantic dinner on a ship deck. When the waiter comes, they realize it’s  Julian with a wig on. He pays attention to all their needs and makes sure they have a great time. Asra and the apprentice have a great time and go back to the shop together, where they cuddle and fall asleep.





	1. SFW

               “_ _ _ _, close the shop. I have a surprise for you tonight,” Asra said, a spark of mischief in his eyes.

               “I can’t, you have a scheduled crystal therapy today, or have you forgotten?”

               “I didn’t forget. I postponed it for tomorrow. Don’t worry, _ _ _ _, I know what I’m doing. You’re going to love it.

               The apprentice sighed and walked out from behind the counter. “Do I need to change my clothes?”

               “You always look gorgeous, no matter what you’d be wearing. You don’t need anything special for where we’re going now.”

               He stretched his hand out and she grabbed it. A small smile bloomed on her lips  when their fingers intertwined, and she followed him through the city.

               It was incredible that an year had already passed since Lucio’s return and fall. Vesuvia flourished under the Countess’s rule. People were smiling everywhere, their arms filled with goods from the market and materials for building new houses. The city was expanding with an incredible speed, and poverty seemed to be soon forgotten. It filled her heart with joy to see her city like that, and walking through it with Asra’s warm hand holding hers was a dream come true. He led her to the old docks, now nearly empty since the new docks had been opened. There, with all the sails brand new, stood a wooden ship. A few square tables were spread on the deck, and copper lamps seemed ready to be lit at any time.

               “What… what is this place, Asra?”

               “It’s a nice place to eat, of course. I heard it’s one of the best new places in the city, so I booked the best table for us. See? That one up, right next to the rudder.

               Her gaze wandered along the deck and finally settled on the table. It didn’t seem to have anything special compared to the others, excepting that it was higher.

               “Shall we?” Asra offered his arm, and she grabbed it.

               A smiling woman in an uniform led them to the table and promised that one of her colleagues will soon be there to take their orders. The apprentice wondered at the care that was shown to them. Asra’s knees touched hers under the table, and she sighed while looking at the sea.

               “Is everything allright, _ _ _ _?” he reached over the table to touch her fingers.

               “Everything is so… calm. And the sea is beautiful. Can you see how the sky has started to turn yellow already? We will see a very beautiful sunset. And this is an amazing spot to see it from.” She turned her gaze to the magician and smiled. “It’s very thoughtful of you to bring me here. I didn’t even realize how much I needed a break,” she squeezed his fingers gently.

               “I’ll always be here to remind you to relax, _ _ _ _.”

               She smiled as an answer. “Tell me a story. I want to stop thinking about the shop.”

               “Have I ever told you about the time when I visited Prakra?”

               “Ooooh? I didn’t even know you have travelled that far!”

               The way Asra told stories was meant to make you see images. Unlike Julian, who told stories to arouse feelings,  Asra’s stories were meant to paint the places he has seen in vivid colors. She could almost smell the fried chicken he described, and her stomach did a low sound. A tall waiter dressed in the same uniform as the woman at the entrance climbed the stairs to their table, an expensive looking bottle of wine in his hands.

               “Good evening, err, delighted magicians. What can I help you with tonight? Our chef prepares the best lobsters in all Vesuvia! But if you would like something less… crabby, we have a variety of foods we serve tonight,” he said, producing a pair of thin wooden boards and setting them in front of the two. “Wine? It’s on the house,” he continued as the magicians studied the menu.

               Asra nodded and frowned a little, looking him from head to toe. Faust slithered out of his sleeve, tasted the air with her tongue and muttered “Squeeze?”

               “No, Faust, we don’t squeeze people.”

               “But.. friend?”

               “You can squeeze _ _ _ _, if she lets you.”

               The apprentice laughed and stretched her hand  towards Faust, oblivious to the awkward shuffling of the waiter. The snake wrapped herself around the apprentice’s shoulders and squeezed happily.

               “I think I want to try the chef’s lobster tonight,” the apprentice said. “Asra? What will you have?”

               “Do you… happen to have blue tongued skunk?”

               “We do! I don’t know why it was not on the menu. I will bring them as soon as possible!”

               He turned on his heels and descended the stairs with fast steps.

               “Did you notice something awkward about him too?”

               “Hm? No, I didn’t. You were telling me about Prakra. I want to hear more about it.”

               Asra shook his head and continued telling the story. Soon, the spicy smell of roasted skunk reached their noses.

               “This is… truly a good chef,” the apprentice noticed. Faust agreed, her little tongue testing the air again.

               The waiter came and set a plate and a basket of steaming buns in front of them. “This is on the house. It’s, er, a traditional dish from Nevivon. It’s similar to caviar, but it also has spicy tuna. Your food will be ready soon too, distinguished magicians, and I will bring it soon. More wine?”

               The apprentice nodded and grabbed one of the buns, broke it in half and dipped it in the paste, then bit. A smile covered her face. “This is extremely good. I should ask my friends from Nevivon if they know how to make it too, because I would love to learn how to.”

               “Uh, err, I would love to- I mean I’m sure they would love to teach you. Ah! I think I heard the bell go off in the kitchen, I’d better check what that was about.”

               The tall waiter nearly ran down the stairs, leaving the two magicians confused.

               “Hey,  remember when you asked me if I noticed anything strange about the waiter? I only know one person with legs like that.”

               “Julian,” they both said in the same time.

               “Friend! Squeeze!” Faust said happily, the simple mention of the doctor making her wrap herself tighter around the apprentice’s shoulders.

               “Yes Faust, you love squeezing Julian, but he’s  not quite fond of it and you know it,” she said.

               “I think it’s really strange how Ilya can love leeches so much and be scared of a little squeeze, Asra said, dipping a bit of bread in the caviar and biting. “This is… really good.”

               The waiter came back with a bottle of wine and filled their glasses. “I will bring your food immediately. But before that, do you want to order any dessert? We have some very good Prakran fruit tart, but we could make something else if you wished.”

               “Tart is good. Excuse me for asking, but do you happen to have a brother that is a doctor?” Asra asked, his expression hard to decipher

               The waiter’s cheeks bloomed red. “I, err, I don’t have any family in the city, Sir.”

               “Really? I’m sorry to bother you, then. You just remember me about my friend. Maybe you know him, he was hanged last year. Came back to life. Weird guy.”

               The apprentice could barely contain her laugh as the waiter got redder and redder, biting the insides of her cheeks to not chuckle.

               “I don’t know who you’re talking about, Sir. I barely came in Vesuvia a few weeks ago.”

               “Oh then, I hope you enjoy your stay. I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.”

               “No problem, Sir. I’ll be right back with your meal,” he said and left.

               “Did you really have to tease him like that, Asra?” the apprentice asked with a giggle

               “Oh, I could have done more than that, but I am not yet quite sure he really is Ilya.”

               “He walks like Julian”

               “And talks like him. But not everything that looks and smells like a duck is a duck.”

               “Not… what-“

               The magician stopped her and pointed at the sun. The sky was filled with deep shades or red and fire orange, light sparkling in the edges of their glasses. “You were right. It really is a beautiful sunset.”

               “I am glad I get to see it here, with you,” she said and grabbed his hand.

               With a smile, Asra raised his glass. “To a hundred other sunsets?”

               “To a hundred other sunsets.”

               The glasses clanked together and the magicians drank. The wine was fruity, making them think about summer nights. The waiter came with their food and set it on the table, poured them more wine and let them enjoy the rest of the evening. Asra told his apprentice stories about places he had visited and that he wanted to visit again with her, and she told him about the time she had spent with Aisha and the things she had learnt. The tarts they ate at the end were just perfectly sweet and a bit sour, the prakran fruits like nothing the apprentice had tasted before. At the end, Asra payed the way he always did – with trinkets. He left on the table three silver leaves with amethysts, one for each of the people that had made their night possible, and a pair of feathered earrings.

               “That’s probably more than we owed.”

               “Oh, _ _ _ _, have I not told you a hundred times already? It’s just my way of saying thank you.”

               She shook her head and laughed. “We’re lucky we own the shop and no one will come to kick us out. Come, let’s go home. I can’t wait to hold you in my arms and sleep.”


	2. NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the date Asra and his apprentice get at the shop. A bit tipsy, the apprentice kisses him and they end up pulling at each other’s clothes before they even get to the bedroom. Asra services the apprentice, and then they make love. After that, they have a bath and the apprentice blows Asra. They make love again. The sun rises.

               The streets were quiet as they walked back, their lips spread in huge smiles. The apprentice tried to place the key in the lock, but her hands trembled. “I can’t open the door. Can you help me?”

               Asra laid his fingers on the door an runes lit up with white light, and the door opened. They entered, and as the magician was locking the door, a pair of wet lips touched his neck. He turned, only to be caught in his apprentice’s passionate kiss. Before he could understand what was happening, hands slithered under his shirt and up his neck, pulling him closer, kissing him deeper. His tongue met hers and he pulled her towards the bedroom. He was intoxicated – by her smell, by the wine, by the love they shared. It didn’t matter that Faust protested when he pushed her off his apprentice’s shoulders, it didn’t matter when they hit countless pieces of furniture on their way. They wanted to feel each other, and the way their clothes lay on the floor was all the proof needed.

               Asra gently pushed the apprentice onto the bed and slid to the floor, his hands already steady on her hips. “Will you let me?”

               “Only if you promise to let me too,” she whispered under her breath.

               He didn’t say anything; getting rid of her last clothes was enough of an answer. He kissed her knee and slowly parted her legs as he advanced on her thigh. His hot breath over her core was enough to pull a whimper from the apprentice, but he pressed his mouth on her other thigh and bit gently. Her hands dug into his fluffy hair, pulling gently, wanting to feel him. He smirked and ran his hands over her thighs, cupping the curve of her bottom in his hands and lifting her. The moment his tongue touched her, she let out a long sigh and tried to push her hips closer, but he held her still. His tongue worked her up with slow strokes at first, tasting her desire. Her every sound made him even tenser, the pressure in his pants threatening to break the seams. He entered her with his tongue, and the moan he received in return made all his efforts worthwhile, so he stepped up the pace. Her fingers curled in his hair, and he rewarded her by stroking her clit and sliding a finger inside of her, then another. Thrust by thrust, he brought her closer and closer to the edge, savoring everything. With one hand he undid his pants, his hard member stretched to full length, and then thrusted himself inside of the apprentice. She arched her back, her scream muffled by his kiss, and soon she was shaking and tightening around him with the ecstasy of her orgasm. He held her steady in his arms until her body was still again, and then he started moving his hips again. With a touch of magic, he made her find her release again just as he found his, and they laid bare in their bed, their skin coated with a fine layer of sweat.

               “That was… Asra, you’re incredible.”

               “I just want you to feel good, _ _ _ _. But now, we should have a bath. I’ll start the water.”

               He stretched his back and went to the bathroom, his bare feet barely making any noise. The apprentice closed he eyes an smiled. A delicious feeling was persisting between her legs, and her knees felt weak. With a shiver, she sat up and followed Asra.

               “Let me wash your hair.”

               “But you washed it just a few days ago!”

               “I know, but I want to do it again.”

               The magician shrugged, ditched his pants and entered the steaming bathtub, and his apprentice followed shortly after. She helped him wet his hair and started massaging his scalp, her fingers covered with soap foam.

               “How does this feel?”

               He sighed and as an answer, leaning his head against her chest. She pushed her fingers lower, pressing on his tense muscles, releasing the stain of the day. “How about this?”

               He just bit his lip, grabbed her hand and put it on his chest. She ran her fingers over his golden skin, watching with hidden hunger as his body answered to her call. Wrapping her fingers around his base, she rubbed slowly, earning a moan that sounded like a purr. “I assume you like this even more?” she asked, her hands continuing the rhythmic movement. His lips parted slightly as he exhaled, cheeks flushed. “You know I do, _ _ _ _”

               “Sit on the edge of the tub. I wanna taste you.”

               He stood up, water dripping down his tanned body, and she pushed him in place, settling between his legs. A soft blush covered his cheeks and the tips of his ears as the apprentice ran her hans over his thighs, her eyes fixed on his length. She leaned in and placed a wet kiss o his tip, then teased with her tongue. Asra’s hands caressed her shoulders, encouraging her, but never pushing her. She smiled as she kept teasing him – it was a game, and they both loved it. Her warm mouth finally covered him and he sighed deeply, stroking her hair. She knew all the ways to fill his body with warmth, all the spots that made his fingers curl in her hair and the ones that made his lips let out sounds that were like music in her ears. She loved him until the only thing he was able to remember was her name, and only then she let him spill his seed on her chest.

               “You look beautiful like that,” he whispered, his eyes full of awe as he pulled her up to kiss her. They slid together back into the tub, their limbs tangled together, the kiss growing more and more heated with every moment. Sloppily, she straddled his hips and slid him inside.

               “I… not here. Bed,” he asked under his breath before trying to pick her up. They nearly slipped, but none of them cared. The water dripped on the floor as she helped him out of the tub and pushed him towards the bed, their lips barely ever apart. He straddled him as soon as his back was against the mattress, and he pushed her hips down on him. They didn’t know whose sounds were louder as their bodies connected, but they new it felt right. It always felt right, it would always feel right.

               Later, as they were laying in bed, her body fit in his arms, he whispered sweet words of love in her ear.

               The sun rose up.


End file.
